Seth And his pranks
by Kate Hale
Summary: Title basically says it all. Seth is bored of the cullen house and is now pranking people. Set 10 years after Breaking Dawn and Renesmee looks and acts 17.
1. Letter for Bella

**This is a result of boredom as most of my stories are. This chapters really short. The next chapters will be better and longer.**

**Disclaimer: unfortunately for me I'm not stephanie Meyer and don't own twilight, seth, jacob or the cullens. **

* * *

SOV

I sat on the couch in the cullens house. I was watching some soccer game on tv with Jacob, Renesmee, Emmett and Rosalie. Carlisle and Esme were up in he's study and Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper were all out hunting.

Life was pretty boring in the cullen house. Something exciting needed to happen. I decided I'd play a prank on Bella while she was gone. I set of for the cottage.

I grabbed a piece of paper and started writing.

_Dearest Bella,_

_How are you these days? It's been so long since we saw eachother. And your beautiful daughter Renesmee, oh she must be so grown up now._

_Actually, the reason I'm writing is, well we need someone new for the Volturi. Renesmee would be perfect. I remember we talked about it when she was born. I heard that a werewolf imprinted on her. He can come with us too, since Renesmee will most likely never be happy without him. _

_This will be great for Renesmee, now that she's old enough to understand the vampire world. Of corse we will come down every so often for her to visit and you and your family are always welcome to Volterra._

_The Volturi will be travelling down in a few days, enough time for Renesmee to pack, and for going away parties and such._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Aro._

Haha.I sealed the letter in an envelope, rubbed it against furtinture to get rid of my scent and left. This would be hilarious.

That night we all gathered at the dinner table, though me and Jake were the only ones eating of corse. The vampires were just gathered to socialize. This was when Bella rushed in, Edward at her flank.

"The Volturi are coming!" Bella exclaimed angrily.

"What!!" everyone was confused.

Bella read the letter out. Fear crossed Renesmees eyes as she gasped and Jacob put his arm around her protectively. They had just recently became romantically involved with eachother, instead of best friends.

"So what they think we're just gonna hand her over and let them take her away!!" Emmett asked frustrated and angry.

Everyone was talking at once while Carlisle was reading the letter for himself, with Jake and Nessie reading over his shoulder.

"This is not Aros work, it's to scrappy" Said Carlisle calmly.

"Actually this looks a lot like Seths writing," added Jacob. Everyone looked at me. Then glared.

"Er... ha... it was only a joke," I said.

"Some sick joke mutt," Rosalie replied harshly. "This is sooo not funny!! idiot!"

"Um... yeah I gotta go, I'm supposed to go to the movies with Leah and Mum tonight, c'ya!" I said. Just as I got up to run off Nessie slapped me in the face followed by a kick in the back of the head from Bella. Great. Everyone was about to gang up on me. I would defiantly be playing a better prank next time...

* * *

**Please Reveiw. please. I beg of you. And give me some ideas for Jasper, Rose, Renesmee and Emmett. I've got alice sorted.**


	2. Alices room

**Sorry, this is about as short as the other one. And not very creative. I've been busy the last couple of days. But I'm sure I'll come up with better pranks for the others.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or anything Twilight realated (accept some fanfics)**

* * *

I tried to plan a prank as I ran my patrol. Everyone was out of the house today except Emmett and Rosalie. Me and rose had actually became friends... kind of. And as soon as I mention I'm playing a prank Emmett would let me in and probably help me. I decided to go with alice for my next prank. I would need Emmetts help since I suck at pranks.

As soon as I finished my patrol I went to the cullen house. I knocked on the door several times but nobody answered. I could hear Rose and Emmett up stairs, it sounded like they were taking advantage of a house to themselves. They wern't going to notice if I walked in.

I tried to be silent as I walked past their room to Alices. Ew. They left the door wide open but didn't notice me. I also got a good look a Emmett. Discusting.

I sat on Alices bed thinking. I decided just to pimp out the whole room. I'd have to go get some stuff and come back.

I started first on her closet. I stuffed all of the clothes into a bag and replaced them with dorky clothes. I had nerdy outfits, clown outfits, and other stupid clothes nobody would wear. I then went into her bathroom.

I replaced all her make-up with cheap stuff. She rarely wore it, since vampires don't really have any need for it, but she would usually crack when her make-up wasn't perfect. And they had to be a particular brand of course.

"Is this your idea of a prank Fido?" Emmett appeared behind me. I hadn't noticed he and rosalie had finished up.

"Um... yeah?" He looked angry.

"You need some lessons. I know better ways to piss my sister off" he replied. "Mind if I join you?"

"No, sure you can join," Emmett would know exactly what to do.

He passed me a knife.

"Cut yourself, leave your blood over the room and bathroom," Emmett told me.

"What!? NO!"

"You heal fast, and the smell of werewolf blood smells vile to us," Emmett told me. "And it will take ages for her to get the smell out,"

Emmett disappeared out to the hallway and I started cutting myself. I felt like an emo and I was uncomfortable. When I was done Emmett came back.

"Me and Rose are going hunting, so your on your own," He told me.

Damn... "Oh, yeah ok," I left the house too. Alice would be back soon.

AOV

I walked through the door of my home. Jasper and Edward were still out and Bella went back to the cottage. As I got to the hallway to my room, I smelt the vile smell of werewolf blood. What the hell?

I walked in and I saw the blood all through my room. I walked through to my bathroom, covered in blood too. Ugh! This was Seths blood. Annoying dog.

I picked up the knife he used, the handle had a fresh smell of Seth's hand and... Emmett. So Emmett helped. Of course, Seth wouldn't of known his blood was that horrible to us. It would take ages to wash out. Ugh!

I walked into my closet and screamed in anger. Ugh the dog had replaced my clothes with stupid crap! He defiantly chose the wrong day to piss me off. I had, had a big fight with Jasper earlier before.

Ha. First that joke letter the other night. Now this. I was going to get revenge.

To be continued...

* * *

**Reveiw :) Alices revenge next.**


	3. SORRY!

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I havn't updated for ages! I completley forgot I had a story lol! ANd then I've had heaps of assignments! Well I'm going on a holiday for about 2 nights tomorrow, I'll try and get the next chapter up by next week ok! sorry!**


End file.
